This invention relates, generally, to means and method of eradicating (i.e. removing) images affixed to copies made on various media by electrostatic copiers such as those in widespread use under the brand names Xerox, Canon, Eastman, etc. More specifically, the invention relates to means comprising an image eradicator solution and a device for applying the same to remove images that have been affixed to various media in the electrostatic copying process sometimes referred to as Xerography.
A case in point can be the medium known as vellums.
Vellums, for example, are used in making translucent drawings and other documents requiring translucency. Various manufacturers have developed 100% rag content vellums with certain coatings applied that have allowed them to be used in electrostatic copiers. In the electrostatic copy process the photoreceptor drum receives an electrostatic charge. The charged drum is then exposed to the image to be copied and a latent electrical image is created. This latent image is developed by dusting it with so-called "toner" and the resulting image is transferred to the vellum. The toner is then affixed (i.e. bonded) to the vellum by heat to produce the desired final copy.
In the past, in the majority of instances, the type of vellum used with electrostatic copier machines has resulted in producing vellum copies with permanent type images. Practically speaking, such images are not readily removable or erasable. Hence, so-called erasable vellums have been made available on which corrections and revisions may more readily be made. However, the solvents and resins used in the manufacture of the erasable vellums tend to accumulate in the electrostatic copiers and have a detrimental affect on such equipment. Consequently, the market demand has been mostly for the permanent image type of vellums.
The object of this invention, generally stated, is a means for and method of eradicating or removing erasable and non-erasable images from permanent image copies produced on various media (e.g. vellums) in electrostatic copiers. The means comprises a device which contains or holds a quantity of acetone-water solution and provides a convenient means of applying the solution in required amounts to the images, or portions of images, to be removed or eradicated. The method part of the invention resides in the use of the acetone-water solution to remove or eradicate permanent images that have been affixed to various media in producing copies in electrostatic copier machines.
Certain other objectives and advantages of the invention will be apparent in view of the following detailed description of a working embodiment of the invention taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein: